Abandoned
by Ataraninja
Summary: Sasuke scolds himself for abandoning Sakura when all she ever wanted was his love. ONESHOT! 2nd person, Sasuke


_**Abandoned**_

**By Ataraninja**

**Intro: This is a oneshot thought up after reading Yellow Mask's oneshot titled Appreciated (I think). It is second person with Sasuke basically scolding himself for making the biggest mistake of his life—abandoning Sakura.**

You abandoned her, and the love that she offered you, and what do you have to say for it? Nothing. Meanwhile, she lives with her husband, a civilian, but one who has more cash than your whole clan has ever known. And you thought she loved you for your money, or for your looks. The man she has now is twice as rich and twice as handsome as you could ever hope to be. So what did she love you for?

Do you remember all those years ago when you ignored her like you did the hundreds of other girls your age who begged to get a seat next to you or to get your attention for just one second? You never gave her that opportunity, even though you had all the chances in the world. You never congratulated her when she did better than you on an assigned task. You only pointed out her weaknesses, and that is why she tried so hard to merit your attention.

She gave everything for you. When the Chuunin exams came around, she doubted her own abilities and readiness for the task at hand, but she complied for your own good. She would not bring down her teammates because of her own weakness, the weakness that you'd pointed out so many times. Without thinking, you admired her expertise of genjutsu in order to make her feel better.

Even in the Forest of Death, your body knew before your mind did that she had some sort of effect on you. You'd just received the cursed seal from Orochimaru and had no idea how to control it. You were passed out when it all started. She fought hard to protect you and Naruto from those Sound ninjas, but she just couldn't handle it alone. When your body sensed the danger she was in, the cursed seal activated and tried to take over your body. In a blind rage, you lashed out at the lesser ninjas with full force. It was only her touch on your shoulder and her sweet, savory voice that kept you from killing them all.

When you were in the hospital after the attack on Konoha, she sat by your bedside waiting for you to wake up. She even brought you fruit for you to eat once you stirred from your sleep. And when you woke up, she hugged you excitedly but your body didn't push her away. Instead, you kept still with a look of utter shock on your face. She wouldn't have understood that look unless you'd told her then what had stirred in your chest cavity. If only you'd told her how you felt back then, you wouldn't be feeling so utterly alone now.

When you guys met again some three years later after you left the village to pursue your own selfish goals, you felt it again. But this time, it was much more apparent than it had been before, the feeling reaching down to the extremities of your body. Seeing her with that new long of fierce determination in her emerald eyes, that was so much brighter than your own empty black eyes, made parts of your body stir that you'd never known to be so active just by looking at someone. Seeing her wearing clothes that were much different that the modest young preteen that you'd known, made your heart stop for a second, but even then your expression only gave some chance of being read for about a second before she and Naruto both came charging down at you and it was all business again.

With anger in her eyes she swung at you, but you were so captivated by her that you failed to dodge the blow correctly and was grazed on the cheek. Big mistake. What a surprise it was to you when this blow caused you to crash into the stone wall behind you, embedding your body in the rock for a period of time. It was just long enough for her to stand in front of you, her eyes piercing through your cold shield. What she saw you didn't know, but it caused her expression to soften before Naruto continued his onslaught of attacks on you and badgering you about coming back to Konoha.

She gave you a chance two years later. You'd defeated Itachi the year before and were returning to a small village where you were staying, alone now that Hebi had dispersed. You'd escaped the Uchiha hideout without any interference because your team had killed Kisame and came to your rescue. She met you on the way; supposedly she was on a solo mission. Its completion would grant her ANBU status. You were surprised that she would talk to you like she did, as if none of events of the past five and a half years had happened. You offered to take her back to your house so you could talk to her.

When you arrived at your house, the words and tears began to flow from her mouth. She told you of her mother's death, killed by Akatsuki who were looking for her, and that Naruto had been hospitalized for six months after using his **Rasenshuriken** again, despite Tsunade's warning. Before long, she was clinging to you for support. You didn't move or say anything, just sat and listened, and when she was finished, you acted in a way that you'd never acted before.

Pulling her face closer to yours, you tenderly kissed her lips. At first, she was startled. Her tear stained eyes reflected her surprise thoroughly, but then they softened as she looked into your eyes. Again you saw her fierce expression change to that loving expression that she'd shown for you on the day of your departure. With a smile, she closed the gap between your lips once again and this time each of you kissed the other back with equal force. Before either of you could react, you were stripped down into your underwear, and your body was begging for permission to enter hers. She replied with a nod and a tender smile before you took away the only remainder of her innocence.

When you woke up the next morning, you found her naked body lying on the couch with you. You panicked immediately, easing yourself away from her to get dressed. With one last look, you pulled a blanket over her frail body and left the house. You got away from that town as fast as possible, hoping that she'd not woken sooner than you expected in an attempt to chase you down. Although you'd really felt something the day before, your mouth couldn't help but form the words, "At least it's better than a bench."

Now here you were—stuck in the same position you were in eight years ago. You'd been allowed to come back to Konoha, since you'd killed off two S-rank criminals, not to mention an Akatsuki member. Sakura had, surprisingly enough, protested Tsunade's dismissal of your crimes due to your positive behavior afterwards. She had refrained from giving a good reason why his good behavior should not be taken into account, but Sasuke knew why.

As you walk around Konoha now, you can't help but feel some remorse when you see Sakura. She's walking down the street with her husband and child. She's holding her husband's hand as she carries her daughter in the other arm. What strikes you as odd is that her two year old daughter carries no resemblance whatsoever to the man who is supposedly her father. The tall, bulky man that Sakura has married has brown hair and blue eyes and a dark tan. The child in her arms looks nothing like him, in fact…he looks just like—you, but with Sakura's emerald green eyes. As they pass you by in your standstill, the child turns to you and smiles. You can't help but notice that even his skin is a lighter shade than Sakura's and you wonder, _What happened to her after I left that morning?_

But that is a question that will probably go unanswered because as far as you know, Sakura does not even care to speak to you any more, much less tell you about what happened after your one night stand. Even though you know that she probably won't tell you the truth, you still want to ask her, but how? And then it hits you: Naruto would know! He and Sakura stuck together as best friends through it all, and from what he'd already heard about Sakura's wedding, Naruto had walked Sakura down the aisle in her deceased father's place.

So you go looking for Naruto, but when you find him he appears oblivious to you implications. He doesn't understand why you would question who the father of Sakura's child is, so you tell him what happened almost three years ago. His eyes open wide as he exclaims, "I knew that kid didn't look like Shoru! I told Sakura that he looked like you but she just laughed." And now you know the truth.

The child that Shoru, Sakura's husband, claims as his own is actually your child, conceived in the heat of the moment by two teens that were too driven by their desires to see reality. At that moment jealousy courses through your veins, but then it subsides and turns into pure remorse. You could've had her for yourself. If only you'd not panicked three years ago… She'd given you plenty of chances: first, when you were genins and she always hung around you, begging for your attention, second, when she met you on the night of your departure, third, when she met you again at Orochimaru's underground base begging you to come back, and lastly, when she let you inside of her for the first and final time.

How many chances did you think you deserved? Were you some sort of god that could do no wrong, or what? She kept coming back to you, her heart too soft to ever reject you fully, until now. Now, she could care less what happened to you, or who you chose to spend the rest of your life with. She'd made her decision, wasn't it time for you to make yours? _Yes_, you thought dully, _but my heart made that decision years ago and now we can never be together. _ You think to yourself, _What is the point in living anymore? She will never love me anymore.., and it's all my fault. I abandoned her. I abandoned her._

**End: I know, it's sad right. Well, I've been writing a lot of warm sasusaku fics but this is like the opposite of those. Instead of Sasuke and Sakura being together, now he is torn apart in side because he abandoned the woman that loved him. I got the idea from Yellow Mask although hers was a bit different. It had a good ending for the couple, whereas this is the two of them going their separate ways. R&R**


End file.
